Corazón de Hielo
by I'mtheVampireGirl
Summary: En un futuro, los vampiros esclavizan a los humanos. La rebelde Bella es escogida por los Cullen como mascota para Edward por su 18º cumpleaños. Pronto, Bella descubre que las relaciones entre los miembros de su nueva família no van bien. Y además se dará cuenta de que tal vez, bajo la fría piel de Edward, existe un corazón. /SummaryCompleto Dentro/ ExB/ OoC


**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama sí es mía.

**Summary Completo:** En un futuro, los vampiros esclavizan a los humanos. Bella, toda la vida encerrada en el Criadero Humano, es escogida por los Cullen como regalo para el 18º cumpleaños de Edward, el más jóven de la família. Aro, el patriarca de los Cullen, ha enseñado a sus hijos a despreciar a los humanos. Bella, por su parte, odia a los vampiros. Edward se divierte fastidiando a su mascota, pero pronto Bella descubrirá que bajo esa fría piel se esconde un corazón. Al mismo tiempo, Edward se dará cuenta de que quien mejor le entiende es esa pequeña humana. ¿Podrán desaparecer siglos de odio entre ambas razas y dejar paso al amor? ¿Edward decidirá decepcionar aún más a su padre confesando lo que siente por Bella? ¿Continuará tratándola como un objeto para demostrar la superioridad de los vampiros?

* * *

**N/A:** Algunas notas sobre los vampiros de esta historia para que luego no surjan demasiadas dudas: las hembras no pueden quedarse embarazadas, sino que tienen hijos por reproducción asistida (juntando un óvulo y un espermatozoide de la pareja fuera de sus cuerpos). El pequeño vampiro crece en una placenta artificial. Sólo duermen hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad; para ellos los 20 años. Para evitar la superpoblación, todo vampiro que llega a los 500 años debe ser sacrificado; esa es su edad para morir.

**AVERTENCIA: CONTIENE ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE FUERTE Y LEMMONS.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Bella's Pov_

_— Bella, prométeme que serás una chica fuerte. —la pregunta de mamá me dejó desconcertada. Pero más lo estuve cuando vi sus ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas._

_— Mami no llores... —rogué, haciendo un puchero y colocando una de mis pequeñas manitas sobre su mejilla._

_Mi mamá me abrazó todavía más fuerte, como si me estuviese protegiendo de algo. Nunca la había visto así en mis 3 cortos años de vida. Solamente acerté a recostarme contra su pecho y aovillarme cerca de ella para reconfortarla. Mientras mamá me acariciaba el pelo, se puso a tararear esa bonita melodía que llevaba escuchando des de que nací **(1)**. Era mi favorita._

_Entonces, el fuerte golpe que ocasionó el choque de la puerta de nuestra sala contra la pared blanca me hizo dar un saltito. Me asomé entre los brazos de mamá con el fin de ver a quien quiera que hubiese entrado, pero ella me estrechaba con fuerza._

_— Eh ¡Calmaos fieras! —una risa perfecta hizo eco entre las paredes y vino acompañada por gruñidos de parte de las demás mamás que compartían habitación con nosotras._

_— Busca sus marcas. Deberían estar en la nuca. —dijo otra voz grave con el mismo tono humorístico que la anterior._

_A partir de ahí todo fue un caos. Mamá no me soltaba en ningún momento, yo no podía contemplar qué estaba sucediendo con esos dos individuos y los gritos desesperados de mis amigas inundaban el ambiente. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte, con demasiado miedo. Respiraba tan rápidamente que con facilidad podría haberme atragantado._

_— ¡No, por favor! —gritó mamá de repente.— ¡Es demasiado pequeña! ¡No podéis apartarme de ella! ¡Por favor!_

_— ¡Vamos anciana! —era la misma carcajada de antes._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi carita al mismo tiempo que algo con demasiada fuerza despegaba el cuerpo de mamá del mío._

_— ¿Mami? —pregunté abriendo los ojos._

_— ¡Pequeña sé fuerte! ¡Sé fuerte por mí!_

_Un hombre alto y de piel muy blanca tenía agarrados los brazos de mamá mientras ella forcejeaba para soltarse._

_— ¡Mami espera! —extendí un bracito en su dirección para volver a traerla a mi lado._

_— ¡Te quiero cariño! ¡No lo olvides nunc... —el señor que la sostenía tapó su boca y la arrastró lejos de mí._

_Un poco más lejos, otro hombre igual de blancucho azotaba a la pequeña Claire contra la pared y se llevaba a su mamá cogida por el cabello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro personas más habían entrado en la sala y seguían arrebatándonos a nuestras mamás. Todos estábamos alterados excepto un pequeño grupo arrinconado en una esquina. Eran Betty, Elliott, Page y los demás. Los mayores._

_No sabía si debía correr o quedarme donde estaba, pero ya no conseguía ver a mi mamá por ninguna parte. Antes de poder reaccionar, el último hombre sacó a la mamá de Jake por la puerta y en girarse hacia nosotros pude ver sus temibles pupilas rojas como la sangre. Su fría mirada me dejó helada. A continuación cerró de un portazo y se hizo el silencio._

_Unos segundos después salí llorando como nunca antes en dirección al cristal transparente que nos comunicaba con el exterior._

_— ¡Mami! —di porrazos con mis débiles manitas a la gran ventana. Nadie había fuera. Solamente se veía el cristal de la sala que había frente a la nuestra con miles de niños tristes sin ningún adulto cerca.— ¡Mami! ¡Mami!_

_— Ella no vendrá. —dijo Betty en voz alta.— Al menos, no por un tiempo._

Me sobresalté saliendo del sueño en ese instante. Escuchaba mi aliento entrar en mi boca agitadamente. Podía notar algunas gotitas de sudor que se pegaban a mi frente.

— ¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó Jake.

Suspiré en respuesta, frotando mi cara para despegarme de los restos de una noche de sueño pesado. Luego me alcé, comprobando que el dolor de espalda, gracias a la incómoda paja que era nuestro lecho para dormir, había regresado.

— ¿Es la misma? — insistió Jacob, mi mejor amigo des de que tengo memoria y estoy encerrada en este agujero sin aparente salida. Tenía 16 años, un año menor que yo, por lo que aún conservaba algunos rasgos aniñados en su rostro y cuerpo. Los ojos oscuros de Jake siempre habían sido un pozo de sinceridad para mí. Su cabello negro se mantenía corto gracias a las pocas "inspecciones sanitarias" que los vampiros hacían a nuestra sala.

— La misma... —contesté agachando la cabeza.— Supongo que nunca me olvidaré de ese recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de atormentarte con lo mismo. Lo de Renée no fue culpa tuya.

— Lo sé... —volví a suspirar.— Pero es que no entiendo por qué... Malditos chupasangre. —dije entre dientes.

— Los odiamos todos, Bells. —coincidió Jake, posando una mano sobre mi hombro a modo reconfortante.

Sin previo aviso, el portón forjado en hierro que nos mantenía prisioneros se abrió trayendo a mi mente esa espeluznante pesadilla. Negué con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella.

— Te quedarás con los tuyos. —masculló un vampiro de pelo negro y corto que tantas veces había traído nuevos jóvenes a nuestra "cárcel".

El chupasangre dejó caer a una chica visiblemente desaliñada y se marchó con la rapidez propia de los de su especie. Nadie habló por un tiempo, hasta que la recién llegada levantó la cabeza con miedo y nos miró de uno en uno.

— Hola. —saludó Claire de una manera muy dulce. Típico en ella. Con tan sólo 15 años, su perfecta piel rosada era como la seda y su cabello oscuro hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color.

La joven traía un pelo negro totalmente revuelto y ensuciado por tierra del exterior.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde...?

Primero dio una mirada rápida a las cuatro paredes blancas y el ventanal que daba al pasillo inundado de fluorescentes de fuera. En segundo lugar, echó un vistazo a los cuencos con agua y carné endurecida de un rincón del incómodo suelo. Finalmente, observó el montón de paja que considerábamos nuestra cama, bastantes metros alejado de la entrada.

— Tranquila, te lo explicaremos todo. —prometió Claire.

— Ven. Te daremos comida y agua. —Kim, una de las más jóvenes con 14 años, hizo señales con su mano para que la nueva se acercase. Ella siempre había sido risueña a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba. Su pelo azabache y su piel rojiza contrastaban a la perfección con sus dientes blancos; así, sus demasiado pequeños ojos, a penas tenían importáncia en aquel bonito rostro.

La nueva chica no tardó demasiado en coger confianza con nosotros y pronto todos estuvimos sentados a su alrededor para escuchar su historia. Al parecer era otra de las muchas humanas que se escondían en los bosques. Ángela era su nombre. Ella y su hermano mayor se habían refugiado cerca de unas cuevas en la cima de las montañas, pero los vampiros rastrearon su olor y los capturaron. Al parecer ella no sabía qué había sido de su hermano, más yo sí. Supuse que lo habrían enviado a un campo de trabajo. Para producir electricidad o construir edificios para la ciudad que habitaban esas sanguijuelas.

— No te preocupes, aquí cuidamos unos de otros. —sonrió Kim, dándole un caluroso abrazo.

— Mientras no cumplas los 18 no tienes nada que temer. —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —Ángela hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

— Verás, ahora mismo estás en el mayor Centro Humano del planeta. Nos encierran aquí en diferentes salas según nuestra edad. —Jacob fue quien se dignó a contestar, impregnando de rabia todo cuanto salía de sus labios.— Los chupasangre se creen los dueños del mundo.

— Aquí —señalé las paredes y suelo blanco que nos retenían.— venimos a parar des de los recién nacidos hasta la gente con 17 años.

— En realidad, todo el pasillo exterior tiene entradas a diferentes criaderos humanos. —Claire señaló tristemente hacia el ventanal que nos permitía ver el criadero opuesto al nuestro.

— ¿A vosotros también os raptaron? —se sorprendió la nueva, formando una gran "O" con sus labios.

— No exactamente... —respondió Jake.— El caso es que, además de criaderos, también tienen salas de reproducción.

Ella mostró una expresión totalmente confundida.

— El caso es que allí van a parar todas los humanos machos y hembras mayores de 18 para... Bueno, para... Ya sabes. Reproducirse. —Kim parecía realmente incómoda con ese tema, pero Ángela pilló al vuelo lo que quería decir.

— Una vez han dado a luz, dejan a las madres en los criaderos tres años con sus bebés. Lo suficiente para que éstos puedan valerse por sí mismos. Una vez ha pasado el tiempo, vuelven a llevárselas para procrear con machos diferentes y a nosotros nos mantienen encerrados aquí. —explicó Claire.

— Es asqueroso. —siseó Jacob, apretando los puños hasta que dejó sus nudillos casi blancos.

— Así que muchos de vosotros... —la peli-negra se trabó con las palabras.— Quiero decir, muchos provenís de... La misma madre.

Nadie dijo nada, porque eso era algo de lo que no nos gustaba hablar. Era sumamente repulsivo que obligaran a nuestras madres a reproducirse sin parar.

— L-lo siento. —se disculpó ella, con sus mejillas levemente coloreadas.

— No importa. Sólo has dicho la verdad. —puntualicé, encogiéndome de hombros y cruzando mis brazos bajo el pecho.

— ¿Y lleváis aquí dentro toda la vida? —la cara de asombro de Ángela era todo un cuadro.

— Sí. —respondió con resignación Kim.— Pero nos tienen entretenidos con libros. Esa clase de libros que nadie quiere por que fueron escritos por humanos hace años.

— Conocemos un poco más del mundo gracias a las fotografías que vienen en ellos y a la escasa vez al mes que nos dejan correr un rato por el espacio vallado que hay tras el edificio. —dijo Leah con mucho mal humor.

Me sorprendió oírla hablar, ya que casi nunca lo hacía. Estaba tan enfadada con el mundo que ni si quiera a nosotros nos miraba a la cara.

— Nuestras madres vienen cada 3 años, más o menos, con sus nuevos hijos. —comentó Jake, como si no tuviese importancia.— Algunas nos enseñan a leer y otras nos explican antiguas leyendas sobre cuando los humanos eran libres.

— ¿Pero por qué las obligan a quedarse embarazadas sin parar? Llegará el momento en que habrá demasiados humanos. —era la pregunta que todos nos habíamos hecho alguna vez.

— Tenemos algo que, según sus leyes, les pertenece. —dijo Jacob, mirando al suelo.

— La sangre. —puntualizó Kim, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto.— Somos como bancos de sangre para ellos. Algunos adultos van a parar a Reproducción y otros simplemente se usan en Alimentación. La mayoría son ancianos que ya no les pueden ser útiles. Se venden como bolsas de sangre a los vampiros.

— Y por último están los hombres adultos que se destinan a trabajar construyendo, produciendo electricidad o vete a saber qué. —acabé yo.

— Entonces mi hermano... —Ángela se dio cuenta de dónde estaría su hermano en estos momentos y su cara pasó a ser de angustia. Vi como intentaba controlarse para no llorar.— Y no hay manera de... ¿Nosotros acabaremos en Reproducción también?

— Es lo más probable. A menos que alguna sanguijuela nos quiera como mascota. Aunque no sé qué es peor. —Jake bufó con desprecio. Odiaba tanto a los vampiros como yo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa eso de que "nos quieran como mascotas"? —la curiosidad de Ángela no tocaba fondo. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que era su primera vez en el Centro.

— No lo sabemos exactamente porque a pocos nos han escogido hasta ahora. Sólo algunos vampiros pasan de vez en cuando por delante de esa ventana —Claire señaló el cristal gigante.— y nos miran un rato. A veces te escogen y te llevan; a veces pasan de largo sin ni si quiera girar la vista.

— Pero imagina lo que debe ser el tener que servir a esos desgraciados. —gruñó Jacob.— Servirles en todo cuanto te pidan y a saber si también debes comportarte como su perrito faldero. —los músculos de mi amigo se contraían por la ira que acumulaba.

Los demás a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse con claras expresiones de tristeza. Los entendía y comprendía a la perfección. Aquí tan sólo éramos animales para los vampiros. Incluso peor que eso. Éramos objetos sin sentimientos ni emociones. No era justo para nosotros.

* * *

El tiempo corría muy despacio en los criaderos y no había muchas actividades por hacer. Ángela parecía estar confortable rodeada por más personas como ella. Claire, Kim, Jake y yo nos habíamos quedado con ella haciéndole compañía. Nos había explicado un poco sobre el mundo exterior y una parte de mí sentía envidia por su antigua vida.

— Algunos pronto nos marcharemos... —comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. Tenía claro que esa frase me la dirigía a mí misma.

— ¡¿Ya tienes los 18? —Ángela profirió casi un grito.

— No, no. —negué con las manos fervientemente, horrorizada ante la idea.— Aún me quedan 3 meses para cumplirlos. —aunque eso tampoco ayudaba mucho.

— No te llevarán, ya lo sabes. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. —se hizo el valiente Jacob, siempre dispuesto a todo por ayudarme.

— Y tu sabes que no les supondría ningún problema matarte. Un humano más, un humano menos...

— Te daría tiempo para escapar.

— Me atraparían. —contraataqué.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo pones todo tan difícil? —mi mejor amigo rodó los ojos, riendo en el proceso.

Correspondí a su risa con otra de mi parte. Pocas veces nos reíamos por aquí, y menos de temas tan cruciales como la vida y muerte. Supongo que hasta que no nos encontrásemos en esa situación, nos seguiría pareciendo algo subreal.

En retornar mi mirada a Ángela, una bombilla se prendió en mi cabeza.

— Espera. Tú...

— ¿Si...? —contestó dubitativa.

— Dios. —me lamenté, enviando miradas a los demás quienes parecieron acordarse de lo mismo en ese instante.— Tenemos que esconderte. No tardarán mucho en...

Demasiado tarde para advertirla, el tan conocido vampiro de cabello negro volvió a aparecer en la entrada. Esta vez llevaba puesto el uniforme reglamentario: una gabardina tan oscura como sus pantalones y botas.

— Hora de la revisión, pequeña. —canturrineó con su voz tan perfecta que daba grima.

Mi corazón latió fuerte en mi pecho y podría jurar que hasta escuchaba el de mi nueva compañera des de mi posición.

El depredador se acercó con rapidez y sujetó a Ángela por el cuello. Medio segundo más tarde la tenía contra el suelo unos metros alejado de nuestro grupo, que se había arremolinado al fondo de la pequeña sala.

— ¡Dejadla en paz! —chillé en un intento desesperado por ayudarla.

Casi tan velozmente como su compañero, otro monstruo de ojos escarlata y cabello rubio apareció con la misma vestimenta. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia nuestro grupo y se colocó casi rozándonos. Nosotros sentados y él de pie al frente. Nos miró severamente a los ojos. Yo, junto a Jake, procuré no apartar la mirada.

— Vuestra amiga tiene que aprender quien manda. Y ya que no es pura... —el vampiro que sostenía a la pobre Ángela habló con detenimiento y calificó a la chica como "impura". Ese era el mote que le otorgaban a la gente procedente del exterior; quienes no se habían criado en el Centro. Por alguna extraña razón, estos humanos se consideraban inferiores.

— Para que le quede bien grabada la lección, vamos a hacerla un poco más divertida. —rió el vampiro que nos vigilaba.— A partir de ahora, quien se atreva a apartar la vista de mi compañero y su animalita se las verá con mi amigo. —advirtió el monstruo, enseñándonos un enorme látigo negro que sacó de su gabardina.

— ¡Cerdos asquerosos! —escupí.

Sin darme tiempo a apartarme, recibí una bofetada de parte del rubio. Dirigí mi mano donde el impacto. Quemaba como si me hubiesen golpeado con un pedazo de hielo.

— Eres valiente ¿mm?

Tragué saliva y apreté los dientes. Cuanto odiaba a esos chupasangre. Sabía lo que le harían a Ángela y encima estábamos obligados a verlo...

El vampiro peli-negro procedió a arrancar de cuajo los pantalones rasgados de la chica mientras ella se lamentaba y temblaba de miedo. A continuación le apretó la cara con una mano y con la otra acarició su entrepierna, extendiendo un dedo hacia su ropa interior. Oí los gemidos asustados de Ángela y quise marcharme de allí. Pero el depredador no quedó satisfecho con eso y prosiguió rasgando sus bragas y dejándole la marca de sus uñas en la piel. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el temor se asomaba en sus oscuras pupilas.

— Para por favor... —gimió ella.

— ¡Malditos... —antes de que Jacob se levantase, el vampiro que nos vigilaba le arreó un golpe de látigo en la cara.

— ¡Jake! —grité, girándome hacia él. Pero yo también recibí un latigazo que me cortó como un cuchillo mi mejilla derecha.

— ¡¿Puedes hacerlos callar de una puta vez? —soltó el otro vampiro, claramente irritado pero sin apartarse de Ángela.

— ¡Una palabra más y acabaréis como ella! —el monstruo rubio señaló hacia nuestra amiga.— Estúpidos humanos. —siseó y, al instante, volvió a sonreír mientras retornaba la atención al otro vampiro.

Éste se encontraba perforando la entrada al sexo de Ángela con su dedo pálido y helado. Mordí mi labio, conteniendo las ganas de ir a ayudarla. Sus ojos eran dos pozos de dolor y su boca no paraba de soltar gritos.

— Espero que este pequeño agujero tuyo me satisfaga. —se carcajeó el vampiro que le hacía tanto daño.

Casi sin poder distinguir sus movimientos, el depredador ya estaba sobre ella y se había desabrochado la cremallera de su pantalón. La perforaba fuertemente con su sexo. Poco se veía de la escena, pero tenía pinta de ser algo tremendamente doloroso. No sabía si Ángela estaba gimiendo o llorando, pero no parecía poder soportar esa mezcla de placer y dolor durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto mis ojos se fijaron un poco más, vi como le salía sangre de su vagina y las envestidas del vampiro que la estaba violando no parecían aminorar. A penas podía ver sus movimientos dado que iba casi a la velocidad de la luz. Hasta que al fin paró de repente y salió de ella con demasiada rapidez.

Tuve ganas de saltar a la espalda de aquellos dos desgraciados cuando contemplé el rostro de Ángela exhausto y totalmente avergonzado, volteado para verme.

Así eran con los "impuros". Puestos a que ningún vampiro los querría para fines sexuales, ya que pensaban que contenían enfermedades del exterior, los explotaban en cuanto llegaban al Centro con la excusa de inculcarnos obediencia.

— Y para terminar: un regalito. —el peli-negro sacó una inyección enorme del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la clavó sin nada de cuidado en el brazo de Ángela.

Ella gritó por el sobresalto y después empezó a convulsionarse.

Los vampiros se arreglaron y abandonaron la habitación tranquilamente, entre charla y burlas, dejando a Ángela en el suelo. En cuanto los vi desaparecer por el cristal me acerqué a la recién llegada junto a Kim, Claire y Jacob.

— ¿Por qué son tan crueles? —Kim había llorado, podía sentirlo en su voz.

— ¿Le han puesto esa mierda para que no le afecte la ponzoña, verdad? —acertó Jacob, sujetando los brazos de Ángela para que no se removiera tanto.

Sabíamos que el líquido que nos pinchaban escocía mucho y nos hacía pasar un día entero entre convulsiones y vómitos. A todos nos lo habían puesto cuando éramos sólo unos niños. Según los vampiros y su avanzada ciencia, ese tratamiento nos protegía contra el veneno de sus dientes si alguno nos mordía para alimentarse, además de que provocaba una producción acelerada de sangre en caso de que perdiésemos demasiada. Así les era más fácil no matarnos cuando nos chupaban la sangre.

— Pobre... Estará unos días así. —Claire procuró llevar a la chica a la zona de paja con la ayuda de Jacob.

Yo, sin embargo, me quedé en mi lugar.

No entendía como esos malditos vampiros habían acabado con los humanos de este modo. Éramos sus juguetes. Y lo peor de todo es que no teníamos las habilidades suficientes para detenerlos. Aborrecía a todos y cada uno de los vampiros que existían en el mundo.

— Ey, ¿qué ocurre? —Jake se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo en cuanto regresó.

— Nada. —procuré responderle sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

— ¿Estás preocupada por lo que pasará dentro de 3 meses? —ni si quiera había vuelto a pensar en lo poco que faltaba para mis 18 años hasta que él lo mencionó.

— No. —mentí.— Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Pero no pienso arrodillarme ante los vampiros, eso lo aseguro.

* * *

**(1)** La canción que tararea Renée es _Greensleeves_ de Mozart. - - - **www. youtube watch?v=P5ItNxpwChE** _(SIN LOS ESPACIOS)_

* * *

Bastante cruel, lo sé. Pero algún que otro capítulo tendrá momentos más _light._

En fin, a quien le guste o tenga preguntas puede hacérmelo saber. Así que...

**¿Review?**

~TC-Girl


End file.
